Heimdall (Earth-616)
. In Oklahoma, he searched the Earth for his fellow Asgardians. | Powers = Heimdall possesses all the typical superhuman attributes common go the Gods of Asgard. Superhuman Strength: Like all members of his race, Heimdall is superhumanly strong. He is somewhat stronger than the average male Asgardian and is capable of lifting about 50 tonsOHOTMU:Thor & Hercules - Encyclopedia Mythologica . Superhuman Speed: Heimdall, despite his great size, can run and move at speeds superior to that of the finest human athlete Superhuman Stamina: Heimdall's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Heimdall never sleeps. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: The tissues of Heimdall's body have about 3 times the density of the bodily tissues of a human being. This contributes, somewhat, to Heimdall's superhuman strength and weight. Superhuman Durability: Heimdall's body is much harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being. Heimdall can withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful impact forces without sustaining injury. Superhuman Agility: Heimdall's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Heimdall's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Extended Longevity: Heimdall, like all Asgardians, ages at a rate that is considerably slower than an ordinary human. However, the aging process of the Asgardians isn't completely halted as it is with some other of Earth's god pantheons. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his resistance to injury, Heimdall can sustain physical injury if exposed to a sufficiently powerful force or weapon. However, if injured, his godly life force and metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human. However, Heimdall isn't able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Heimdall's post as Sentry of Asgard is due in large part to his extraordinarily acute senses. Heimdall's sight, hearing, and smell are enhanced to the point that they almost qualify as extrasensory. Heimdall is able to detect the approach of most beings within hundreds of miles. Heimdall is able to willingly focus his senses on certain sensory information and selectively block the rest of it from his consciousness. Otherwise, he would be mentally and physically overwhelmed by the extraordinary amount of input generated by his extremely acute senses. Heimdall is capable of seeing and hearing anything on both the Asgardian and Earthly planes of existence. | Abilities = Heimdall's duty requires him to be one of Asgard's most formidable armed and unarmed combatants. He is particularly skilled with bladed weaponry. | Strength = Class 50, Heimdall is strong enough to lift 50 tonsOHOTMU:Thor & Hercules - Encyclopedia Mythologica . | Weaknesses = Heimdall's senses, as extraordinarily acute as they are, can be blocked by certain magical spells. | Equipment = | Transportation = His steed Gulltopp | Weapons = He carries the Gjallerhorn, used to signal when he sees any impending attacks on Asgard. He also carries a variety of bladed weaponry, most notably a sword Hofund. With his sword Heimdall can command cosmic forces into his sword to strike down a half powered Thor from entering Asgard. He can also use his sword to wield blue flames from countless cosmic stars. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Heimdall at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Asgardians Category:Sega - Thor Category:Sega - Captain America